A chuck key is usually furnished with the purchase of a conventional electric drill, the key being employed either to tighten or to loosen the drill bit in the chuck. As can be appreciated, in the formation of an opening in a surface it is usually necessary that a marker point be placed on the surface to be drilled so as to guide the operator of the drill to the proper location on the surface. This is usually formed by striking the surface with a punch and following the drilling operation it is usually necessary to smooth out the bore hole and this is usually accomplished by using a reamer and oftentimes following the drilling and reaming operation it then becomes necessary to employ a screw driver to secure an article to the bored opening.
Thus, with the above in mind, it is the primary object of the invention to provide a chuck key with at least one opening formed in the shaft thereof whereupon a tool usually employed in a drilling operation is secured to the chuck key to thus make readily available this tool to the operator of the drill.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tapered end on the shaft of a chuck key so as to enable the chuck key to be employed to form a marker point on a surface to be drilled.
Another object of the invention is to enable the operator of a drill provided with a chuck constructed in accordance with the present invention to employ any one of a number of tool associated therewith to use the same as a lever in tightening or loosening the drill bit holding chuck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a striking surface on one end of the shaft of the chuck so as to receive a blow imparted thereto as by a hammer blow when it is desired to form a point marker on a surface to be drilled.
These and other objects will become apparent from referece to the following description, attached drawings and appended claims.